Sarpa
The Sarpa is a short range gunblade combining a keen blade with a burst-fire rifle. It normally fires five-round bursts, although some stance combo attacks fire ten rounds at half damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Moderate charged attack damage. *Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. **Fires 5 bullets in rapid succession. **Has innate Punch Through and does not use ammunition. *Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while any enemy within 4 meters will be ragdolled. **Shooting builds up the combo counter very quickly as each bullet counts as a melee attack. **Unlike the Redeemer, status chance is not divided between bullets, and the bullets damage is physical and is increased by physical damage mods and works with . Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Low critical chance and damage. *Low status chance. *Shots have damage falloff starting at 20m. *Shots have a wide spread. *Mediocre status chance, is a lot better than it might seem due to the mechanics of the 5-round burst. *Shots alert enemies. *Long attack animations combined with the input queueing of melee attacks often leads to being locked into an attack and unable to evade attacks. Notes *This weapon has innate punch through on its charge attack when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, i.e. Grineer Blunts. *It appears that the bullets from the shot seek targets within 50m, and inside the reticle. (Needs to be confirmed) *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Channeling and channeling mods mods like Life Strike. **Stealth melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. **Attack speed mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Bullets are unaffected by Magnetize. *Some stance combos fire twice the number of bullets. High Noon's combos work as follows: **''Vagabond Blitz'' – 3rd attack shoots 5 bullets **''Final Showdown'' – 3rd attack shoots 10 bullets **''Desperado Zeal'' – 4th attack shoots 10 bullets, 5th shoots 5 *This weapon has three different animations for charged attack: **The default animation (hold melee attack key, without switching to melee weapon) **Charged animation using (this animation applies to both charged attacks before and after switching to melee weapon) **Charged animation using (this animation applies only to charged attack after switching to melee weapon). *Despite the critical chance being listed at 5%, this weapon will not crit and will not gain Berserker stacks unless buffed by Arcane Avenger, Cat's Eye, or Harrow's Covenant. Tips *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). * works extremely well with this weapon; Each bullet fired reduces the targets base armor by 6. * with a status chance build is excellent on it. *Each bullet counts as a separate hit on nullifier bubbles making it fairly good at destroying them. Trivia *''Sarpa'' (सर्प) is the Sanskrit term for snake or serpent. Media SarpaCodex.png|Sarpa in Codex. Warframe SARPA Gunblade Setup Discussion Warframe Sarpa, Better Bang than the Redeemer? thequickdraw Redeemer VS Sarpa Side-By-Side Comparison Warframe Leveling - Sarpa Episode 1 Patch History *Updated and fixed some Sarpa firing sounds. *Introduced }} See Also *Redeemer, the first gunblade weapon introduced. ru:Сарпа Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno Category:Gunblade Category:Slash Damage Weapons